


Tension

by butterballturkeyofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, leo is just tired and doesnt want to accept the help he needs, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterballturkeyofficial/pseuds/butterballturkeyofficial
Summary: in which Leo needs to relax and it takes a surprising amount of work to get him there





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, karategirl, sorry this is late, but here we go:

Leo was the kind of turtle that always had things going on in his head. Unlike Donnie, however, whose inner monologue was dense and winding and full of cold calculations and numbers, Leo’s tended to be more emotional. From time to time those emotions built up to be a tangible weight and their team’s recent string of bad luck and botched missions was starting to take its toll on Leo.

Frustration at reliving their last fight and realizing if Raph hadn’t been fighting him up until the point of their attack, he might have avoided his injury. Irritation at realizing if Mikey had taken the early morning drills more seriously, he would have had a tighter stance and stood a better chance at blocking attacks thus giving Donnie more time to work with unlocking the door to let them escape, meaning they wouldn’t have had to worry about a tail following them back to the lair. Guilt at his own failure to lead his team efficiently.

Part of being a good leader meant understanding any one team member’s failure was your own and helping to assume the burden. And lately there had been a lot of failures and a lot of burdens that were starting to put a visible hunch on Leo’s back.

Raph had propositioned him for sex that night and while it was rare for him to be in such an agreeable mood as to make the first move, all Leo could think about was how he was going to manage his brother’s pleasure, help him achieve climax, make sure he-

Leo hastily declined as a wave of stress and unease rose up to meet him, his brother’s face disappearing as a mess of mental images of what could and would go wrong overtook Leo and he blanched uneasily. Raph’s face pinched up in frustration and for a moment Leo was afraid that merely rejecting him was going to start a fight.

“Raph, please, not tonight,” Leo said, and his cooler exterior with his hothead of a brother must have been slipping because Raph looks at him surprised and nods dumbly, the plea in his older brother’s tone helping to throw his anger off-kilter. Leo goes to bed early that night, leaving a slightly bewildered Raph to contemplate the night’s events.

“Is Leo sick or somethin’?” Raph asked Donnie as he abruptly barged into his lab. Mikey was already at the task of disrupting their brother’s work for the night, midway through chatting animatedly to Don when Raph walked in.

“Sick? Not that I am aware,” Don said absentmindedly as he typed something into his laptop, barely sparing Raph a glance.

“He’s not sick,” Mikey said thoughtfully. “He’s stressed. He does that every now and then, usually when we do bad on missions he starts cracking up.”

“What do ya mean, cracking up?” Raph asked, leaning heavily onto Donnie’s desk, crinkling a few pages in the process, Don noted with a sigh.

Mikey shrugged, “He seems to take it really personal when we are on a losing streak with missions is all. Why, something happen?”

Raph’s face colored as he shifted uneasily, “He’s uh, just more distant than usual.”

“If you were trying to that,” Mike said cocking an eye ridge at his brother. “Don’t bother.”

“Are we talking about Leo’s stress habits?” Donnie said as he looked up from his computer. “He doesn’t seem to like taking on any additional responsibilities when he feels overwhelmed.”

“How is sex a responsibility?” Raph asked, half irritated, half confused at the innerworkings of their eldest brother. “It’s about the least stressful thing there is to do.”

Mikey nodded, “Y’see that’s how I feel too, but I guess Leo still sees it as a job. Pass or fail situation.”

“That knucklehead overthinks everything,” Raph says in exasperation. “Why can’t he just stop thinking and relax?”

“You could help him do that,” Donnie said, looking at his brother with an amused half smile.

“He already told me no tonight and then went to bed,” Raph huffed crossly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“I could help you, we could try and get him to just let everyone else do the work for once.”

“Excuse me?” Donnie said, straightening up to shoot Mike a look positively loaded with ire.

“’Sides you Don, we know you handle your own, but you could still help,” Mikey said as he scooted over on the counter to lean into his brother’s personal space, blocking Don's screen. 

Donnie looked at him stoically for a moment before shoving him away with a chuckle and looking to Raph. 

“It actually might help him get out of his funk and help us break out of our losing streak. You can count me in.”

The next day practice was notably… off. Leo didn’t seem to have slept well, visible bags under his eyes, position unnaturally tight, like someone had pulled all his puppet strings way too hard and now his arms and legs were stuck locked in an unnatural position.

He still managed to do damn good in their sparring bouts, if not slightly sloppier than usual, letting a few jabs past that normally wouldn’t fly. After they had finished the others watched in a huddle as Leo wearily trudged off to the showers after giving a few half-hearted attempts at critique on their form. Once alone in the showers, Leo sluggishly devested himself of his gear, slipping off his mask last of all. 

Or at least he attempted to, right as it was jerked hastily to the side and he found either of his arms grabbed. Instantly Leo threw his head back slamming into someone’s face who gave a hard grunt and he violently ripped his arms out of the grasping hands giving a sharp elbow to either side that sent his unseen attackers wheezing doubled over.

Instantly Leo relaxed as he realized it was just his brothers pulling an idiotic sneak attack.

“Damnit Fearless, stop freaking out?” Raph grunted, sounding slightly congested. “Ya got me bleedin’ out a nostril with that one.”

“See I told you it would spook him,” Donnie’s whispery voice said as he tried to regain his breath.

“Point taken Don,” Mikey wheezed.

“How in the world did you three think that was a good idea?” Leo rounded on them, jerking his mask off to reveal two ice blue eyes alive with fury. “After all that has happened, all the concerns about security, all the….”

The three of them internally groaned as they could recognize Leo was working himself up into a longwinded tirade.

“Leo-,” Mikey tried to cut in.

“Not to mention-” Leo barreled on.

“Leo-,” Donnie tried, looking apprehensive.

“You’re lucky I didn’t still have my katanas or else-.”

“LEO,” Raph roared, finally getting the other to pause, if only to fix his immediate younger brother with a nasty glare.

“We were just trying to get you to relax,” Mikey said, quickly taking the reigns of the conversation from his incendiary brother before things escalated more.

“By attacking me while I was defenseless?” Leo said incredulously, folding his arms disapprovingly across his chest. Everything about his body language screamed irritation and exhaustion in that moment, the exact opposite of what they were attempting.

“It was supposed to be a fun surprise,” Mikey said in a small voice, looking down from his brother’s piercing stare.

“We were attempting to, err, change up the pace,” Donnie said looking a bit flustered at having to admit it.

Understanding flashed across Leo’s face followed quickly by irritation and embarrassment, “Did Raph put you two up to this? All because of last night? Raph, I told you-.”

“It was mutually agreed upon by all three of us that you could stand a little relaxation,” Donnie said in a careful tone.

“Ya got a stick up yer ass and it isn’t helping, and we were thinkin’ we could help dislodge it,” Raph grunted. Leo’s eye twitched slightly at the comment but he didn’t bother responding.

“It wasn’t supposed to make you more stressed, honest,” Mikey said earnestly, looking at his brother with wide eyes. “You could still just…let us do what we were going to do.”

Leo quirked an unimpressed eye ridge, “And that is?”

“Help you relax,” Mikey said, and with that he stepped into his brother’s personal space, taking the mask from his brother’s hands and leaning up on his tip tops to kiss him. When they broke apart Leo came to the realization that his mask was now bound between two wrists and while he is sure he could find a way out, Leo took a moment to survey the scene.

Raph, although clearly irritated and bleeding from one nostril, was looking at Leo intently, Donnie looked cautiously optimistic and Mikey was bouncing on his heels looking for the further go ahead. Leo’s shoulders slumped.

“Donnie, take care of Raph’s injury and check that I didn’t cause any further brain damage,” Raph’s eyes slitted at the mild jab. “And then I will accede to whatever you three wanted.”

They spend a few moments in the lab while Donnie shines a light in Raph’s eye gives him a little bit of gauze to shove up his nostril and then their not so merry troupe finds themselves in Leo’s room. Throughout this entire process Leo kept his hands dutifully tied.

“Alright?” Leo looks expectantly at his brothers. Raph makes the first move, shoving Leo down onto his bed so that he is on his carapace with an annoyed ‘oof’ . Mikey and Don help him up to a sitting position, pushing pillows behind him. 

Admittedly the feel of his own bed merely reminded Leo of how little sleep he had gotten the night before due to worrying about botched plans and getting things right and he quickly found himself going down the never-ending loop of trying to circumvent failures when Raph’s face appeared inches from his own.

“Hey, cut that,” Raph snorted. “Yer brow is pinchin’ together so I know yer thinking about shit and it isn’t about fun stuff.” Raph pokes Leo’s furrowed brow before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Dexterous hands grab Leo’s tail and stroke it firmly as Leo finds something lightly pulling at his slits entrance and then something warm, and wet, and good slips in and he is groaning into Raph’s kiss, hands straining at his bonds as Leo tries to find something to grip onto before he loses himself in how good all this feels.

Distantly he hears the snap of a lube bottle but his mind doesn’t really process it as who he can only guess is Mikey continues to lave into his slit, drawing his erection out of its protective pouch and into the inviting warmth of his mouth.

Embarrassingly soon, Leo finds himself giving frantic little jerks into Mikey’s mouth as he feels a thick finger breach him. Mikey merely hums appreciatively, resulting in Leo letting out an especially loud chirp that has his brothers startling and then chuckling. Leo finds his face growing hot.

“Relax Fearless, ‘s cute,” Raph hums as he cups his face to pull him into a tender kiss. Another sound comes unbidden when Don finds that spot with his finger and nestles it right against it. Leo can do positively nothing to stop the wash of sounds that come as Don starts to firmly rub his finger against it, curling and twisting and itching that scratch so well.

Mikey seems to be taking him even deeper as Leo finds himself squirming under the onslaught, tearing his face away from Raph to let himself pant out, “I can’t, stop, Imgonna-.”

“Leo, relax,” Raph says in a soothing tone, Leo thinks he has heard all of twice and Leo looks down at his other two brothers to see Donnie smiling coyly, watching Leo’s expression as he crooks his fingers.

“Just let us handle this,” Donnie chimes in, sliding his other hand up Leo’s thigh. Leo closes his eyes as he feels the pooling heat in his groin fill over and burst and then he is coming into Mikey’s mouth as the other swallows it down and pulls off looking sated and mildly smug.

Leo finds himself being flipped over as he is still panting and coming down from his climax. He doesn’t think to question the position until pillows are being slid under his plastron and someone starts to play with his tail again.

“Again?” Leo asks wearily.

“It’s a good sleep aid,” Donnie quips as he runs a hand up the back of Leo’s ass and gropes him.

Mikey eyes his two brothers for a moment and then Raph, who looks at him, eye ridges raised. Mikey positively stalks over to him, settling himself in his lap. 

“Thought we were supposed to be helpin’ Leo?” Raph said warily as he looked down at his most excitable brother and notes the mischievous gleam to his eyes.

Mikey looks at him incredulously, “Leo’s got stamina, but I don’t think he has got enough for all of us to have a go tonight.” Mikey said. “And besides,” his voice takes on a purr as a finger strokes along Raph’s slit. Raph lets out a needy churr. “I think we both need a little relaxation too,” Mike says as he works his finger into Raph’s slit while he uses his other hand to pull Raph in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Donnie has spread Leo’s cheeks and started to lick between them. Leo bit down to stifle the noises to little success as Donnie only continued to press in deeper and his hand found Leo’s slit, working to coax him back out.

Leo found himself trying to grind back on Donnie’s face, wanting more, wanting….

“Don,” Leo gasped softly, so soft he wasn’t sure if his brother had heard it or not.

“Don,” he said again, louder this time. While Don continued to stroke him, he pulled back and gave a small “Hmm?”

Leo found the words choking in his throat, so Donnie decided to help him.

“Do you want something Leo?” Donnie asked. Leo could swear he could almost hear the self-satisfied smile in his voice.

“Could we… do something different?” Leo asked hoping Don wouldn’t make him say it. Hoping their bookworm brother wasn’t going to-

Leo found himself getting flipped back over and Don’s smug visage was inches away from his, elbows propped on his plastron. 

“Like what Leo? If you want something in particular….”

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, “Don, can you-.” He bit himself off. It was hard to ask. To want something that made him vulnerable and have to say it out loud. It felt like an admission of weakness, a sore point, a blemish.

Donnie read Leo’s expression far too easily and quickly realized this was going to run counter to the night’s purpose. He shifted his hips, lining himself up with Leo’s entrance and started to breach him slowly. The eldest relaxed, tension seeping out of him.

“Thanks Don,” he said breathlessly. “I gotta, we gotta, work up to that one,” he said, diction getting sloppy as day’s worth of stress and tension, the clenching and unclenching of his mental state, finally smoothed out into one lax placid state of being as Leo just let himself ride out the physical feeling of being taken.

Donnie was good, he was always so good, he gave long slow strokes and Leo liked the way he gripped at his arms and the way he toyed with his cock every now and then, light and teasing. Most of all he liked when Donnie found that spot and how he rubbed it over and over, drawing out churrs and breathy noises until for the second time that night, Leo was coming, clenching down hard around Don, who, never one to overstay his welcome, came shortly after.

He pulled out and by the time he had wiped off the front of Leo’s plastron, the eldest of their bunch was out. Mikey and Raph sat in their own corner of hedonistic smugness, both having cleaned, or rather licked up the residue of their activities. 

The afternoon was spent in Leo’s room, a spare blanket thrown across their brother as everyone huddled in to join their Fearless Leader in an afternoon nap with a side of cuddles.


End file.
